1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of therapeutic exercise and muscle rehabilitation in humans. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for facilitating exercise and rehabilitation of the lower leg muscles in the vicinity of the ankle. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human ankle joint is capable of a wide range of motion. Such motion includes dorsiflexion (moving the foot upwardly), inversion (moving the foot toward the midline of the body) and eversion (moving the foot away from the midline of the body). Because the ankle joint supports the entire weight of the body during upright movement, it is, at times, subjected to severe stresses which can cause injury; this can occur while working, while performing day-to-day activities and especially during athletic activity. Due to such circumstances, ankle joint injuries are among the most common injuries suffered.
Moreover, the ankle joint plays an important role in maintaining balance. As individuals age and/or deteriorate due to disease, the ankle joint is commonly affected. This, in turn, compromises the individual's ability to balance and places the individual at serious risk of suffering a harmful fall.
Medical treatment of an injury to the ankle joint (such as a sprain, strain or break) commonly entails immobilization of the soft tissues which encompass the joint. In fact, the muscles, ligaments, tendons and nerves of the joint are often immobilized for a sufficient period of time thereby causing them to become weakened or atrophied. Thus, after the swelling associated with the injury has diminished, it is important to rehabilitate the ankle to restore stability, to restore range of movement, to increase strength and to recover neurological capabilities necessary to normal functioning. One way this is accomplished is by exercising the muscles surrounding the ankle, lower leg and foot through a desired range of motion on a device which is capable of providing resistance to such movement. Moreover, by strengthening the muscles in the lower leg and foot, one can significantly reduce the possibility of future ankle sprains and/or fractures. Additionally, by improving strength and range of motion, balance can be improved.
There has long been a need in the art for an inexpensive and compact exercise apparatus for strengthening the muscles of the ankle, lower leg and foot. Previously known devices designed for lower leg rehabilitation and exercise may be categorized based on the different tensioning structures used to oppose movement. Some devices provide movement in only one direction or in a very limited number of directions. Such devices do not offer, for example, all of dorsiflexion, inversion and eversion exercise throughout the full range of motion. Other devices lack variable tensioning capability throughout the full range of motion. Yet other devices are difficult to adjust the direction of the resistive force and/or the level of resistance while the device is attached to the user. Also, many devices utilize weight plates or cylinders which only provide concentric resistance and not isometric or eccentric muscle contraction resistance. In addition, many devices are too bulky and mechanically complicated to offer easy user portability or are not adjustably sizable to accommodate a wide range of foot and ankle sizes. This is, in large part, due to the use of substantial and expensive movement resistant structures of the type that may be found in a gymnasium.
The above-noted deficiencies of the related art, collectively, evince, inter alia, a need in the art for an exercise apparatus which will increase safety in the home and which is easier to use. These deficiencies also evince a need for an exercise apparatus which can reduce costs in clinics by reducing the demand for highly skilled physical therapists.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple, portable and inexpensive lower leg exercise apparatus which permits exercise throughout the full range of motion or all of dorsiflexion, inversion and eversion and which reduces costs and increases safety.